Aldwyn
|matka = Tajemnice Korony |siostry = Yeardley |status = Żyje |za_życia = Gwiazdy Przeznaczenia, Tajemnice Korony, Krąg Życia, Pałac Snów |przywiązany/właściciel = JakeGwiazdy Przeznaczenia |inny_krewni = |płeć = Kocur |magiczna_moc = Telekineza i Telepatia |dawniej = Maidenmer, Bridgetower |pierwsze_pojawienie = Gwiazdy Przeznaczenia |kolor_sierści = Czarna |kolor_oczów = Zielone }} Aldwyn — syn Baxley'a i Corliss, brat Yeardley. Urodził się na Maidenmer. Były dachowiec, chowaniec, który pod koniec pierwszej części odkrył swoje zdolności. Był jednym z trzech chowańców z Nowej Przepowiedni. Najlepszy przyjaciel Gilberta i Skylar. Wygląd Aldwyn był czarnym kocurem z rozcięciem na prawym uchu i zielonymi oczami. Charakter Był bardzo sprytnym kotem, radził sobie sam w Bridgetower. Nie poddawał się i walczył do samego końca - mimo że wielu takich jak on już dawno zrezygnowaliby z prób. Ponadto był bardzo lojalny wobec swoich bliskich. Nigdy nie zostawił ich w potrzebie. Kot ma "ogromne serce". Magiczne Zdolności Aldwyn był kotem telekinezowym - mógł przenosić przedmioty z pomocą swojego umysłu, jak również telepatii. Oznaczało to, że mógł usłyszeć cudze myśli. Na początku nie wiedział, że był magiczny. Moc telepatii odziedziczył po swojej mamie, Corliss. Jednak zanim dowiedział się o swoim darze, sprytnie oszukiwał inne Chowańce, aby myślały, że był magiczny. Historia Wczesne Życie thumb|200px Pewnego dnia Malvern - przywódca i jednocześnie stryjek Aldwyna - opowiedział swojemu bratu o swojej wizji, że jego syn będzie w niebezpieczeństwie. Baxley nie chciał pozwolić na to, żeby jego nienarodzonemu synowi, coś się stało. Odbył podróż do Świątyni Deren, kierując się rymowanką, którą słyszał, gdy był jeszcze kociakiem. Z wyprawy powrócił wraz z artefaktem, który przyciągał posiadacza do Śnieżniej Korony Lamparta. W tym czasie Corliss urodziła Aldwyna i jego siostrę Yeardley. Ojciec pożegnał się z kociakami i ze swoją partnerką, a później wyruszył na północ. Baxley zaginął, od tego czasu nikt go nie widział i nigdy już nie wrócił do domu. Niedługo potem Malvern odkrył, że Corliss nieco zmieniła stosunek do niego. Uświadomił sobie, że kotka odkryła jego tajemnicę — miał on bowiem sojusz z Paksaharą, która planowała przejąć kontrolę nad całą Bezkresją i stać się władczynią tej krainy. Początek Serii "Chowańce" ' ''Gwiazdy Przeznaczenia Aldwyn był zwykłym dachowcem, mieszkającym w Bridgetower. Często rozmawiał z pewną myszką, która twierdziła, że znowu wpakuje ich w kłopoty. Gryzoń wydał kota łowcy nagród, Grimslade'owi, który gonił go za kradzież ryby. Dachowiec uciekł przed nim do sklepu zoologicznego i ukrył się w klatce. Zauważył, że zwierzęta w tym miejscu są inne od tych, które widział wcześniej. Został wybrany przez młodego czarodzieja, Jake'a na swojego Chowańca. Udawał przed innymi chowańcami — modrosójką Skylar oraz przed ropuchą Gilbertem — że był prawdziwym Chowańcem, mimo że na tamtą chwilę nie był świadomy posiadania swoich umiejętności magicznych, które odkrył nieco później. W międzyczasie polubił Jake'a, który stał się jego Przywiązanym. left|200px|Trójka chowańców na Moście Zdrady Był świadkiem śmierci Kalstaff'a, czarodzieja zabitego przez Paksaharę. Jake, Marianne oraz Dalton zostali porwani przez byłego Chowańca królowej, Paksaharę. Kot zatem nie miał odwrotu - musiał dalej brnąć w kłamstwa i udawać, że posiadał magiczne zdolności, tak jak pozostała dwójka Chowańców. Dzięki Magicznemu czasopismowi, mieli odnaleźć miejsce, gdzie Paksahara trzymała czarodziejów. Były dachowiec wraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi wyruszył na misję uwolnienia ich z łap Paksahary. Aby pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, wielokrotnie był zmuszony "użyć" swoich "udawanych" zdolności. Podczas przechodzenia przez Most Zdrady jego koszmarem było: że pozostała dwójka odkryje, że nie jest jednym z nich oraz że nie jest ich przyjacielem. Po dotarciu na drugą stronę, zapytany odpowiedział Skylar kłamstwo, na temat co usłyszał. Tajemnice Korony Aldwyn razem z Skylar i Glibertem wyruszył na wyprawę po Śnieżną Koronę. Dowiedział się, trochę o swoim ojcu Baxleyu, który wyruszył trzy lata wcześniej przed nimi, po Śnieżną Koronę, by ochronić swojego syna (Aldwyn dowiaduje się o tym, praktycznie pod sam koniec). Też Aldwyn dowiedział się o swojej mamie, z słów przywódcy na Maidenmer Malverna, który się okazał jego wujkiem. Krąg Życia Aldwyn wyruszył ponownie z Skylar i Gilbertem, by tym razem oszukać siedmioro potomków: Orion, biała kobra Banshee wyjcowa małpka, Simeon, ogar, Marati mangusta, Navid kobra królewska, Lathor rosomak oraz Anura, która była złotą ropuchą. Pałac Snów Aldwyn, Gilbert i Skylar muszą dowieść o swojej niewinności i zdobyć antidotum dla królowej. '''Relacje Jake Jake był Zaufanym Aldwyna od momentu wyboru kocura na swojego Chowańca w sklepie zoologicznym, w którym zwierzę ukrywało się przed Grimsladem. Jake chciał wyruszyć wraz z Aldwynem w dalekie podróże i odkryć nieznane krainy z zaświatów. W pierwszej części kocur wraz z przyjaciółmi uratował Jake'a z łap Paksahary. Chłopca i kota łączy szczególna więź i byli wobec siebie bardzo lojalni. Gilbert Gilbert tak jak Aldwyn, był chowańcem z Przepowiedni. Aldwyn udawał, że nienawidził jego wierszy, ale w głębi serca, znajdował dla nich pociechę. Nie lubił ukrywać tego przez swoim przyjacielem. Chowańce byli swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zaprzyjaźnili są od razu i ufali sobie nawzajem. Skylar Skylar również była chowańcem z Przepowiedni, jak Aldwyn czy Gilbert. Kocu ufał Skylar. Na początku Skylar była podejrzliwa w stosunku do Aldwyna. Aldwyn martwił się, że odkryje, że nie nie ma magicznych zdolności (tak, wtedy myślał). Malvern Malvern był bratem ojca Aldwyna. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu nie wiedzieli ze są rodziną. A kiedy Aldwyn po raz drugi przyszedł do Maidenmer, Malvern okłamał go mówiąc, że jego ojciec nie troszczył się o jego i zostawił go jako małe kocię , ponieważ on tylko dbał o skarb. Aldwyn przeżył zdradę Malverna, jedynego bliskiego członka rodzinny. Paksahara Byli zaciekliwymi wrogami. Paksahara nieustannie chciała, żeby Aldwyn, Skylar i Gilbert dołączyli do niej, ale zawsze odmawiali. W pierwszej części wystawiła za Aldwynem i jego przyjaciółmi plakaty. Paksahara została później pokonana przez Skylar, kiedy zmieniła się w Gilberta. Skylar i kocur nie byli w stanie odróżnić, który to który. Aldwyn zidentyfikował ją, którym Gilbertem była. Czytając jej myśli, za pośrednictwem telepatii. Loranella Była królową Bezkresji oraz dawną lojalną Paksahary. W "Gwiazdy Przeznaczenia" Paksahara przybrała postać Loranelli i zabiła Kalstaffa. Loranella zawsze była prawdziwym sojusznikiem i przyjacielem Aldwyna. W czwartej części chowaniec z Gilbertem i Skylar wyruszyli w podróż, aby zdobyć antidotum dla Loranelli, ponieważ rzucono klątwę na królową. Koty z Maidenmer Pierwsze spotkanie Aldwyna na Maidenmer nie skończyło się zbyt miło. Kocur kłamał, że był jednym z nich. Skylar również próbowała przekonać koty, że Aldwyn był jednym z nich. Przez co Aldwyn czuł się niezręcznie i widocznie nie chciał ich okłamywać, ani oszukiwać. Został wyrzucony wraz z przyjaciółmi z kociej ziemi. Jakiś czas później, koty z kociej ziemie dowiedzieli się, że Aldwyn naprawdę był jednym z nich i przywitali go, tym razem przyjaźnie. Był mile widziany wśród kotów Maidenmer. Tammy Tammy była przyjaciółką Aldwyna. W pierwszej części pomogła mu, kiedy wraz z przyjaciółmi, Skylar oraz z Gilbertem schronili się w gospodzie. Karczmarz wprowadził kotkę do chowańców jako "nowych towarzyszy zabaw". Opiekowała się chowańcami, po czym pomogła im uciec. Kiedy królowa, która była Paksaharą wystawiła za nimi plakaty gońce. Marianne i Dalton Marianne była lojalną Gilberta, a Dalton był lojalnym Skylar. Byli przyjaciółmi mimo, iż czarodzieje nie mogli zrozumieć Aldwyna. Kocur uratował czarodziei z swoimi przyjaciółmi z łap Paksahary w pierwszej części. Drzewo Genealogiczne Nieznani kocur + Nieznana kotka | ? | +---------------------------------------+ | | Baxley + Corliss Malvern | +-------------+ | | Aldwyn Yeardley Galeria Aldwyn1.jpg|Aldwyn Aldwyn.png|Portret Aldwyna Obraz (23).jpg|Chowańce z Nowej Przepowiedni, Most Zdrady 23.jpg|Aldwyn uciekający przed Grimsladem Images.jpg Aldwynek.jpg Aldwynek (2).jpg Tajemnice Korony (2).jpg 20160403 165524.jpg Tajemnice Korony - Malvern, Gilbert, Aldwyn i Skylar.jpg Hhh.jpg|Trójka Chowańców w Krąg Życia Aldwyn v s malvern by sierra2882-d59fujk.png en:Aldwyn Kategoria:Chowańce Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Maidenmeru Kategoria:Chwytacze Księżyca Kategoria:Przywiązany Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Chowańce z Nowej Przepowiedni Kategoria:Zaufani